Shinpai
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Hari yang seharusnya sangat istimewa baginya, malah harus dikejutkan dengan berita yang membuatnya berlari kencang menerobos jalanan padat. /"O-Onizuka, mana Fujisaki?"/ /"RASAKAN INI, BEDEBAH!"/ Bahkan Seto-Kai pun ikut andil dalam cerita ini. Fic pertama di Fandom Sket Dance. RnR? Not Yaoi! BrotherCompex, yes!


**Shinpai**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Chara Sket Dance milik Kenta Shinohara-sensei. Fanfic ini dan segala alur cerita, is MINE!**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC (maybe?), Humor Garing, Semi-Canon, The First Fanfic in Fandom Sket Dance, NO PAIR, BrotherComplex not YAOI, etc.**

 **Inspirasi Episode 70**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna!**

Chapter 1

"HOIII! MINGGIR DARI JALANKU, TSUBAKI!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MINGGIR, FUJISAKI!"

"GEZZZ… APA MASALAHMU, HAH?!"

"HE? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Yeah, bisa kalian tebak bukan siapa yang melakukan perdebatan konyol itu?

Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fujisaki Yuusuke dan Tsubaki Sasuke. Saudara kembar yang terpisahkan dan baru mengetahui kenyataan itu saat festival di Kaimei Gakuen, tepatnya dua minggu lalu. Meski telah mengetahui bahwa mereka bersaudara, nyatanya tidak membuat mereka akur. Malah semakin heboh saja jika sudah bertatap muka. Seperti di atas. Tapi, terkadang ada waktu tertentu mereka bisa bekerja sama layaknya kakak adik. Apa lagi Sasuke sering ke ruang klub Sket-dan untuk minta bantuan. Owwhh… itu sangat so sweet XD.

"Grrhhh~ selalu seperti itu! Cih! Kakak apanya!" Tsubaki terus menggerutu selama perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS.

BRAK!

Terbantingnya pintu itu, membuat penghuni yang berada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan si pelaku, hanya berjalan dengan wajah sebal tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"SBP (Si Bodoh yang Pemarah)." Asahina berujar sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Asahinaaa."

Mimorin memperhatikan pintu yang dibanting Tsubaki. "Ne, apa kita perlu mengganti pintu itu dengan baja agar tidak rusak?" Tanya Mimorin dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Itu masih belum rusak, Mimorin." Jelas Michiru sweatdrop. "Hmm, apa kau bertengkar dengan Fujisaki-kun lagi, Tsubaki-chan?"

"A-aku tidak bertengkar, Shinba-san." Gagap Tsubaki.

"Khak! Khak! Khak! Pertengkaran sesama saudara itu wajar." Agata kembali tertawa.

'Wajar apanya kalau setiap hari?' Batin Michiru dengan alis berkedut.

"Sudahlah, Tsubaki-kun. Berapa banyak uang yang harus kuberikan agar Tsubaki-kun tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Unyu dengan innocentnya.

"INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN UANG!"

.

.

"Huh! Mentang-mentang anggota OSIS, jadi seenaknya gitu. Dasar!"

Di waktu yang bersamaan pun Yuusuke Fujisaki –akrab di panggil Bossun– baru sampai di ruang Klub Sket. Pemuda dengan topi Popman itu terus berjalan sembari mendumel, tanpa menyapa kedua teman se-klubnya.

Himeko dan Switch hanya memandang Bossun yang terus saja mendumel meski telah duduk di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Oi, Bossun. Doushita no?"

["Pasti dia bertengkar dengan adiknya lagi. Yohoo~ kakak adik yang manis."] Seru Switch dengan suara komputernya.

"Ouhh… kyaa… mereka manis sekali~" Himeko fangirlingan dengan wajah memerah.

"Uruse yo! Aku gak ma– UHUK UHUK!"

Himeko dan Switch menatap Bossun yang terus terbatuk-batuk. Meski samar, terlihat semburat merah muda tipis di wajahnya.

"Bossun, ini minum dulu." Himeko memberikan air putih pada Bossun. Pemuda bertopi popman itu pun langsung mengambil dan meminum dalam satu tegukan.

"Daijobou ka, Bossun." Himeko menatap Bossun yang menunduk khawatir.

["Bossun."]

Hening. Bossun tak bereaksi sama sekali. Himeko langsung mengecek apakah minuman yang ia berikan pada Bossun adalah ramuan nyasar Chuuma-sensei atau tidak.

["Bossun! Katakan sesuatu!"]

"Fuah~ Yokatta~ aku pikir gak bisa bernafas lagi. Hahahaha…"

Himeko dan Switch menatap Bossun tajam. Entah kenapa mereka merasa di tipu. Seketika pula background beruban menjadi jilatan api yang besar.

"Ha? Kenapa backgroundnya begini? O-oi! Pan– Woaaahhh! Hi-himeko… Swi-Switch…" Bossun gemetaran melihat Himeko dan Switch yang menyebar aura membunuh.

Pekat. Sangat pekat. Sampai-sampai, Yuuki yang berada di ruang Klubnya meringkuk di bawah meja.

"Ada iblish yang datang. Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada Sadako."

Maa, kita kembali ke ruang Sket-dan.

"Go-gomen na, HUWAAAAAA! TASUKETEEEE!"

Ruang OSIS

"Are? Bukankah itu suara Fujisaki-kun?" Unyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Khak! Khak! Khak! Sepertinya dia semangat sekali hari ini."

Begitulah hari-hari yang dilewati kedua kembar ini. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Membantu sesama siswa di sekolah, bercanda (baca : bertengkar) bareng, tertawa, dan lainnya.

Sampai hari ini, di mana Tsubaki telah resmi menjadi Ketua OSIS. Hari di mana ia meminta dukungan dari semua siswa-siswi Akademi Kaimei. Hari di mana ia ingin dilihat oleh sang kakak.

Namun, itulah masalahnya.

Sementara dirinya berbicara, matanya tak berhenti menjelajah seluruh bangku yang tersedia. Mencari sosok sang kakak yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditemuinya di ruang Klub Sket. Di depan, di tengah, di belakang, di kiri dan kanan. Tak ada tanda-tanda sang kakak. Begitu pula kedua pengikut setianya, Switch dan Himeko.

Meski sejauh apa pun mereka duduk, Tsubaki pasti akan dapat mengenali ketiganya. Itu di karenakan, mereka punya ciri khas tersendiri.

Bahkan, sampai peresmian Ketua OSIS yang baru pun, sang kakak, Fujisaki, tak menampakkan topi merah bertanduknya. Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya bergemuruh lebih cepat. Rasa khawatir menguasai pikirannya.

"Are? Daijobou ka, Tsubaki-kun?" Unyuu menatap Tsubaki khawatir. Di matanya, wajah Tsubaki terlihat sangat pucat.

"Da-daijobou, Unyuu." Tsubaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari para anggota Unyuu, Daisey, Michiru, dan Agata.

Agata menatap Tsubaki dengan menyelidik. Otak ber-IQ 160-nya, bisa menebak kalau Tsubaki sedang menunggu Fujisaki. Ia agak– sangat yakin, kalau Tsubaki mendapatkan ucapan selamat yang –mungkin– lebih ke kalimat sindiran dari Fujisaki. Sejujurnya, Agata sendiri pun khawatir dengan ketua Sket-dan yang membuat akhir tahunnya di Kaimei agak berwarna.

'Kau di mana, Fujisaki.' Batin Tsubaki dan Agata bersamaan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kelimanya pun langsung menatap dua orang yang taka sing lagi. Raut bahagia terpancar di wajah Tsubaki. 'Onizuka dan Switch datang! Berarti, Oni– Fujisaki juga'kan?' Batinnya penuh harap.

Namun, setelah Himeko dan Switch berhenti –tepat di depan kelimanya– dan mengatur nafas, Bossun tak menampakkan wujudnya. Dan hal ini membuat wajah cerah Tsubaki menjadi mendung kembali.

"O-Onizuka, mana Fujisaki?" Tsubaki bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Sementara Agata, Michiru, Mimorin, dan Daisy hanya diam. Menunggu respon dari mantan Onihime.

Melihat kecanggungan ini, Himeko menatap Switch meminta bantuan. Entah kenapa, tak ada ekspresi bodoh, malu-malu, atau ekspresi absurd lainnya yang biasa diperlihatkan Himeko.

"Onizuka?" Kembali Tsubaki bertanya. Ekspresi khawatir semakin tampak diwajahnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Ia rasa… ada sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi.

Himeko menatap Tsubaki, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan anggukan dari Switch. Himeko pun menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Sekarang, Switch telah berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan Tsubaki. Dua anggota OSIS dan dua mantan OSIS tetap dibelakang Tsubaki. Mereka juga penasaran akan yang dikatakan oleh Himeko.

"Tsubaki, sebelumnya selamat atas jabatan yang kau pegang sekarang." Ucap Himeko dengan suara serak. Berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya, gadis berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut Tsubaki dan keempat OSIS/mantan OSIS, sangat ganjil.

"OMEDETO, OTOUTOU! Kyun~ Kyun~" Seru Himeko ceria, namun penuh kehampaan.

["Kyun~ Kyun~ dengan begini kita bisa minta uang anggaran klub dinaikkan. Haha!"] Switch pun berseru riang dengan suara laptopnya.

Tsubaki yang sejak tadi tengah menekan rasa paniknya, merasa panas dengan seruan yang sangat aneh dari dua anggota Sket-dan itu. "Cepat katakan! Apa yang terjadi pada Fujisaki!? Di mana dia? Kenapa tidak bersama kalian?" Bentak Tsubaki dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

Himeko dan Switch yang mendapatkan bentakan itu tersentak. Wajah keduanya pun sedih– ah, tepatnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Agata yang sejak tadi menahan untuk tidak ikut campur pun akan melangkah menuju Switch, jika tidak ditahan Michiru.

"Perhatikan saja. Aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Agata berdecih. Ia merasa tak berguna saat ini.

"Sebenarnya… Bossun…" Himeko pun mulai menceritakan yang terjadi. Terus menceritakan seluruh kejadian tanpa tambahan ataupun dikurangi. Michiru memasang wajah datarnya, namun hatinya pun merasa kacau mendengar penuturan Himeko.

Agata?

Dia sudah mempenyokkan salah satu tiang besi penyanggah di depan aula Kaimei Gakuen. Membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar menjauhi mantan Ketua OSIS. Mimorin hanya memeluk Daisy sambil menangis.

Sedangkan Tsubaki… dia…

"TSUBAKI!"

"WOI! TSUBAKI!"

…langsung berlari menuju tempat Bossun berada. Ia terus berlari sambil mengingat kembali perkataan Himeko.

 _"Kemarin, saat kami pulang bersama… Yabasawa-san diganggu preman di taman. Saat itu, Yabasawa-san habis mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di bangku saat bermain dengan anak-anak TK."_

Tsubaki terus berlari sampai menabrak beberapa pengguna trotoar yang sama dengannya.

 _"Kami yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam. Bossun langsung mengarahkan peluru ketapelnya pada seorang preman dan aku langsung menghabisi mereka. Mereka kalah, lalu kabur. Yabasawa-san pun pulang ke rumah setelah berterima kasih."_

Tsubaki menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat tanda hingga membuat mobil yang melaju langsung rem mendadak. Namun, Tsubaki tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai.

 _"Kami pun melewati toko yang menjual DVD Game. Bossun bilang, ia ingin mampir sebentar untuk mencari Game baru. Setelah mendapatkannya, kami pun kembali berjalan pulang. Namun, saat kami berpisah…"_

Mata Tsubaki berkaca-kaca. Pandangannya menjadi buram layaknya tak memakai lensa kontak.

 _"…ternyata, bos preman itu menghadang Bossun dan langsung menghajarnya. Aku yang memiliki perasaan tak enak pun berbalik dan berpapasan dengan Switch. Kami berdua berjalan menuju rumah Bossun. Dan saat itulah… aku… da-dan Switch… iks… me-mene… HUWAAAA~"_

Tes

Setetes air jatuh ke tanah beraspal. Dilanjutkan tetesan air lainnya. Ternyata langit menangis setelah Tsubaki meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang penuh akan kecemasan, kekhawatiran, dan… ketakutan.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Seseorang yang sedarah dengannya.

Seseorang yang dianggapnya rival, Fujisaki Yuusuke, kakak kembarnya.

Seseorang yang hanya dimilikinya di dunia ini.

TAP!

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Tsubaki yang telah basah kuyup sampai di tempat tujuannya. Langsung saja ia memasuki gedung itu dan mencari pintu tempat di mana sang kakak tinggal.

Ya. Sekarang Tsubaki berada di apartemen milik keluarga Fujisaki.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Matte kudasai!" Seruan dari dalam membuat Tsubaki berdebar-debar. Ia kenal pemilik suara ini. Dan rasanya, ia menyesal telah datang dengan keadaan yang… bisa dikatakan kacau.

Cklek.

"Are? Sa-Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau basah kuyup?! Ayo masuk!" Akane pun langsung menarik tangan Tsubaki ke dalam apartemen. "Rumi, ambilkan handung dan siapkan air panas!" Seru Akane setelah menutup pintu.

"He? Buat a–ha'i, kaa-san!" Langsung saja Rumi menjalankan perintah sang ibu setelah melihat Tsubaki yang basah kuyub. Tsubaki sendiri hanya berdiam diri mendengarkan segala ucapan –lebih pantas disebut nasehat– Akane yang wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

Menunduk sedalam mungkin, itulah yang dilakukan Tsubaki agar tidak melihat wajah khawatir Akane. Ia sadar kalau ia membuat sahabat kedua orang tuanya ini semakin khawatir.

"Kaa-san, ini handuknya. Air panasnya juga sudah siap."

"Nah, lebih baik kau lekas mandi, Sasuke-kun. Akan kusiapkan bajunya Yuusuke nanti. Cepatlah, nanti kau masuk angin."

Tsubaki hanya mengangguk paham dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sudah hafal setiap ruangan di tempat tinggal sang kakak, karena sudah beberapa kali datang sekedar makan malam.

Akane yang melihat kondisi Tsubaki merasa tersakiti. 'Yuusuke saja belum sadar, sekarang Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tau dari Hime-chan dan Switch malah seperti ini.'

Wanita bersurai pirang itu pun langsung menuju kamar Bossun dan mengambil sepasang pakaian untuk Tsubaki.

Rumi yang melihat Kaa-sannya sudah menghilang dari tempat semula, tanpa sadar merunduk sedih. Ia sudah mencoba tegar dari kemarin, sejak kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan pingsan dalam gendong punggung Switch. Ia berusaha untuk mempercayai kalau kakaknya akn baik-baik saja.

Ia benar-benar… mencoba mempercayainya. Namun, sampai detik ini kakaknya belum sadar. Kata dokter yang memeriksa, hanya geger otak ringan. Tapi, jika sampai 24 jam belum sadar, kakaknya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kau melamun, Rumi? Daijobou?"

Rumi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Da-daijobou, kaa-san."

Ibu anak ini pun duduk bersama di sofa yang menghadap ke TV. Meski TV menyiarkan tayangan humor, tapi keduanya tak menikmati sama sekali. Hanya menatap kosong benda persegi panjang yang memiliki banyak warna itu.

"A-Akane-san…"

Akane dan Rumi langsung menatap Tsubaki yang kelihatan lebih segar. Dan Akane yakin, Tsubaki ingin menemui kakaknya.

Mencoba untuk tersenyum, Akane langsung menarik Tsubaki menuju kamar Bossun. "Aku yakin kau ingin bertemu dengannya." Akane memulai pembicaraan. Tsubaki hanya menganggung mengiyakan.

Akane menatap Tsubaki geli. "Hahaha… sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan malu-malu begitu. Nah, ini kamarnya." Akane membuka pintu kamar Bossun.

Tsubaki hanya terdiam kaku di depan pintu menatap isi kamar sang kakak. Meski telah beberapa kali ke sini, ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kamar sang kakak.

"Maa~ maa~ apa yang kau tunggu, ayo masuk!" Ajak Akane sambil mendorong punggung Tsubaki, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya memang berada di samping kasur sang kakak.

Sekarang, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas penampilan sang kakak. Perban yang dililitkan sekeliling kepala, dengan noda merah kecoklatan –obat merah– di bagian dahi kanan. Wajah yang penuh lebam dengan plester yang menghiasi. Hanya itu yang dapat Tsubaki lihat. Sedangkan tubuh sang kakak, tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna oranye.

Mata kuning Tsubaki memanas. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia hanya tak ingin Akane semakin khawatir.

"Nah, Yuusuke. Mite, mite! Sasuke-kun datang menjenguk. Kau pasti senangkan? Kalau begitu, cepatlah bangun kalau tak mau berakhir di rumah sakit."

Degh!

'Rumah… sakit?'

"A-Akane-san…"

Akane menatap Tsubaki dengan senyum sendu. Ia tahu kalau adik kembar dari Yuusuke, anak angkatnya, diliputi rasa penasaran. "Yuusuke mengalami geger otak ringan. Tapi, jika dalam 24 jam Yuusuke tidak sadar… ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tidak masalah, tapi aku hanya… iks… aku hanya takut ia menga-mengalami luka serius… iks…"

Tsubaki menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Akane yang seperti ini. Ia bertekad. Sangat-sangat bertekad untuk membalas perlakuan preman-preman itu, terutama Bos mereka.

"Are? Gomen na, Sasuke-kun. Ne, kutinggal tak apa'kan?"

Tsubaki menggeleng. "Daijoubou, Akane-san. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Hahaha… sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu formal begitu, Sasuke-kun. Baiklah, kutinggal kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar ya~" Goda Akane, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

Adik kembar Bossun itu tau kalau Akane hanya mencoba untuk tetap ceria. Ia hanya tak ingin terlalu dikhawatirkan. Tapi, memang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Fujisaki."

Hening menguasai setelah Tsubaki mengucapkan salam yang tak akan terjawab, meski ia sapa berkali-kali pun. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Bossun, nafas memburu dari Tsubaki, dan suara Air Conditioner.

"Aku menunggumu." Tsubaki pun berucap setelah terdiam selama sepulu menit.

"Aku menunggumu saat acara pelantikanku tadi. Aku pikir, kau berada di bangku penonton." Terdiam menarik nafas, ia melanjutkan. "Nyatanya, kau terbaring di sini."

Mata Tsubaki memanas kembali. Bahkan, sudah mengabur sepenuhnya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia hanya ingin ucapan selamat dari kakaknya, apa harus sesusah ini?

Meski ia yakin, jika kejadian ini tak terjadi sang kakak pasti akan mengejeknya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mulut. Tapi, itu lebih baik dari pada seperti ini. Melihat kakaknya yang biasa tersenyum, menampakkan wajah bodoh, marah, kesal, bahkan bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan, terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat pasih.

Tes…

Lolos sudah. Ini kali kedua ia menangis di hari yang sama. Menangisi hal yang sama. Tapi, ia tak menyesal. Karena, akhirnya ia tahu kalau ia sangat sayang pada kakak semata wayangnya ini, keluarga satu-satunya.

Tsubaki pun memberanikan untuk menyibak selimut bagian pinggir, untuk memegang tangan Bossun yang ikut terselimut. Tangannya menggantung 5 cm dari tangan Bossun. Matanya membelak. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kelopak berbulu mata tebal itu.

"Tangannya juga…" Lirihan yang tercekat Tsubaki, sangat menyakitkan bila di dengar orang lain. Di pandangnya tangan sang kakak yang seluruhnya dibalut oleh perban, bahkan jari-jarinya. Tak pernah ia lihat luka separah ini pada tubuh sang kakak.

Menekadkan hatinya, ia pun berdiri dan membuka pelan selimut sang kakak hingga perut. Tangan sebelahnya pun sama, terbalut perban. Entah tubuhnya, soalnya sang kakak mengenakan piyama berwarna biru berlengan pendek.

Tsubaki kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menunduk, menatap lantai marmer berwarna putih. Kembali pandangannya kabur. Namun, sebuah tangan putih mengusapnya dengan bergetar.

Sedikit tersentak, Tsubaki dengan cepat mendongak dan melihat wajah Bossun yang mencoba untuk tersenyum. Matanya sayu. Tampaknya, ia pun sedih melihat Tsubaki menangis.

Merasa masih lemas, tangan yang mencoba untuk mengusap air mata sang adik tadi mulai jatuh. Namun, dengan segera ditangkap Tsubaki. Setelahnya, sang adik menggenggam lembut tangan sang kakak.

Bossun hanya bisa menerima perlakuan itu. Tak mungkin juga ia menepisnya. Pertama, tenaganya tidak cukup. Kedua, Tsubaki itu adiknya. Adik yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tega sekali dirinya jika melakukan hal itu.

"Ma-maaf…" Bossun memaksa untuk berbicara dengan suara yang serak. Tsubaki pun langsung mengambil minum yang tersedia di meja belajar Bossun –setelah meletakkan tangan sang kakak yang ia genggam–, lalu meminumkannya pada Bossun secara perlahan.

"San-sankyuu…"

Mengusap air matanya, Tsubaki tersenyum tipis pada Bossun. "Ssstt, lebih baik kau istirahas saja, Nii-san."

Bossun terperangah mendengar panggilan barunya dari Tsubaki. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang. Dadanya pun terasa sesak, namun menyenangkan.

'Aku… di panggil, Nii-san? Aku… seorang kakak? Maji ka?'

Bossun pun tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar, meski yang terjadi berikutnya adalah suara ringisan.

"Baka! Makanya jangan tersenyum selebar itu."

"Shishishi… Ha'i, ha'i, otoutou."

Sekarang, Tsubaki memerah malu. Ia merasa senang dengan panggilan itu. Ia merasa, ini adalah awal yang baik untuknya juga sang kakak. Namun, ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting secara tiba-tiba.

"Nii-san…" Bossun menatap Tsubaki yang memanggilnya dengan nada penuh… amarah?

'Kenapa dia ini?' Batin Bossun heran. Pasalnya, baru saja wajah sang adik memerah karna malu, sekarang sudah memerah karna amarah, mungkin.

"Siapa… siapa yang menghajarmu sampai seperti ini?" Suara Tsubaki terdengar berat dan penuh dengan amarah yang siap meledak.

'Dia benar-benar marah.' Bossun pun keringat dingin tanpa sadar.

"Kau ta-tak perlu ta–"

"KA-TA-KAN!"

Bossun hanya bisa pasrah melihat adiknya yang dipenuh oleh amarah. 'Serasa melihat diriku sendiri.'

Kita tinggalkan anak kembar itu untuk sementar. Mari kita lihat yang tengah terjadi pada sebuah bangunan kosong yang terderangar suara adu tinju juga… senjata?

"AGATA! YAMETE!"

"Onizuka-san! Kaichou! Mou yamete! Ganbatte kudasai!"

["Hajar terus, Himeko-neesan! Agata!"]

"Switch! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!"

"HSM! (Hajar Sampai Mati)."

"Daisy-chan~!"

Michiru hanya bisa menggeram frustasi. Pasalnya, setelah Tsubaki berlari meninggalkan mereka, Agata yang telah mempenyokkan tiang bangunan pun menanyakan lokasi para preman yang menghajar Bossun pada Switch. Dan dengan senang hati, Switch memberitahukan lokasinya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, menonton pertarungan Agata dan Himeko yang dipenuhi amarah. Bahkan, terkadang Switch pun membantu dengan alat penemuannya yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya. Daisy hanya menatap kagum sang mantan Ketua OSIS dan sang Onihime. Mimorin terkadang melerai, namun juga memberi semangat.

"RASAKAN INI, BEDEBAH!" Agata memberikan pukulan double pada tiga preman sekaligus.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI BOSSUN!" Himeko terus menarikan stick hoki-nya.

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan membabi buta. Membuat sang Bos merasa terancam, karena anak buahnya telah di babat habis.

"A-ampuunn~" Sang Bos yang tersisa hanya berjalan mundur.

"Omae~" Himeko dan Agata berjalan mendekati sang Bos dengan aura gelap.

"Ta-tasukete~" Cicit sang Bos preman ketakutan.

"SHINEE!" Agata melayangkan tinjunya dan Himeko melayangkan stick hokinya.

"YAMERO!"

Tinjuan dan stick hoki itu pun berhenti 3 cm dari wajah sang Bos preman. Dalam hati, sang Bos preman bersyukur ada yang menghentikan kedua siswa-siswi ababil di depannya. 'Rasakan! Kalian akan ditangkap dan dipenjara. Hahaha…' Batinnya licik.

"Tsu– TSUBAKI!/[TSUBAKI]" Seruan itu membuat Agata dan Himeko menurunkan tangan dan stick hoki.

'Hahaha… sepertinya mereka takut dengan orang bernama Tsubaki itu.' Sang Bos preman melihat aura gelap dari kedua orang di depannya menipis.

Tap Tap Tap

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, Agata dan Himeko pun membuka jalan.

"A-arigatou, karena su–"

"Jika kau pikir aku akan menyelamatkanmu, kau salah besar." Tsubaki menatap tajam pria berusia sekitar 30-an dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Jadi… orang ini yang telah mencelakai, Nii-san-ku!"

Mata pria itu membelak. 'Gawat! Ternyata dia adik anak itu!' sang Bos menegguk ludah paksa. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Khe, memangnya siapa lagi?" Ujar Agata sinis.

"Dia yang membuat Bossun terluka parah." Himeko mengambil lempengan besi yang berada di bawah kakinya, lalu meremukkannya begitu saja. Hal itu pun membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya meneguk ludah paksa, kecuali Tsubaki dan Agata.

"Go-gomenna–"

"TSUBAKI EXPLOSION!"

BUAGH!

"AARRRGGHHH!"

Esok harinya.

"KALIAN MENGHAJARNYA!" Teriakan Bossun sungguh menggemparkan.

'Padahal dia baru sadar tadi siang.' Batin semua di sana sweatdrop, kecuali Switch.

["Sasuga, Bossun! Kau sudah semangat seperti biasanya! Yohooo!"]

Bletak!

Himeko menatap Switch yang tepar sambil memeluk laptop. "Rasakan itu, Otaku Maniak!"

Setelahnya, banyak candaan yang dilontarkan para OSIS/mantan OSIS, Himeko yang melakukan tsukkomi, dan penemuan baru yang –fungsinya dipertanyakan– dibuat oleh Switch.

Bossun yang duduk sambil bersandar pada kepala single bednya, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

Tsubaki yang terus memperhatikan sang kakak pun pindah ke samping Bossun. "Tsu-Tsubaki?"

"Ne, apa kau baik-baik saja, Nii-san?" Tanya Tsubaki lembut. Bossun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Wajahnya memerah, masih merasa aneh dengan panggilan yang diberikan Tsubaki padanya.

"Awww… doki doki! Gyaaa… Kawaii! Switch! Foto keluargaa!"

["Siap, kaa-san!"] Switch memakai kumis palsunya.

"Yamete! Hentikan tingkah laku kalian itu!"

["Yuusuke! Yang sopan pada Kaa-san"]

"Hee? Nande?" Tsubaki kelimpungan dengan tingkah kedua teman se-klub sang kakak.

"Kyaaa…. Ayo sama Tou-san, Sasu-chan! Yuusu-chan, sini sama Kaa-san~"

"Tasuketeee~~"

Dan akhirnya, kekhawatirannya menguap secara perlahan. Dan mulai detik ini, ia bertekad untuk melindungi sang kakak yang memang tak mempunyai bakat bertarung.

Kaakk Kaakk Kaakk

Suara burung yang entah apa namanya, terdengar saat hari semakin senja. Semua tamu yang berkunjung ke kediaman Fujisaki pun pulang menyisakan Tsubaki seorang. Entah mengapa, pemuda pemilik bulu mata tebal itu masih ingin berada di dekat sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa orang tuamu tidak mencemaskanmu?" Tanya Bossun sambil berusaha berbaring yang dibantu Tsubaki.

"Aku… masih ingin di sini."

Hening.

Suasana hening mendominasi kamar Bossun.

"Ah!" Bossun terpekik saat mengingat sesuatu. Namun, di pendengaran Tsubaki, sang kakak terpekik karna kesakitan.

"A-ada apa? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya kembaran Bossun itu sambil memeriksa tubuh Bossun.

Bossun memutar mata bosan, namun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah adiknya. Hmm, ia rasa, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata 'adik' untuk Tsubaki.

"Kenapa kau terkekeh? Ada yang lucu?"

"Nan de mo nai." Ucap Bossun sambil mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. "He? Kenapa bangun? Mau minum? Bilang saja, nanti kuambilkan."

Bossun mengabaikan perkataan adiknya. Ia sekarang berusaha untuk berdiri, namun ditahan oleh Tsubaki. "Katakan apa yang kau perlukan!" Desis Tsubaki tajam.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Bossun pun akhirnya menyuruh Tsubaki mengambil tas sekolah miliknya.

"Ini. Kuharap, kau tidak membuat gerakan yang memperparah keadaan tubuhmu." Ujar Tsubaki masih dengan nada tajamnya. Dan Bossun hanya mengangguk sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tas.

Entah mengapa, melihat sang kakak yang sibuk dengan tasnya membuat Tsubaki penasaran. 'Apa yang diicarinya?'

"Yattaa~ banzaiii!"

"Ha?" Tsubaki cengo melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja berseru riang sambil melayang-layangkan kotak kaset.

'DVD Game?'

"Bukankah itu–"

"Hehehe… nih. Selamat atas jabatan ketua ya, otoutou." Potong Bossun dengan senyum cerah pada wajahnya, sambil mengarahkan DVD game yang ia pegang pada Tsubaki.

Tsubaki hanya bisa terpaku melihat game yang sangat ia inginkan itu. 'Ternyata…'

"Iks…" Bossun terkejut mendengar isakan Tsubaki. "O-oi…"

"NII-SAAAANNN~~" Teriak Tsubaki, lalu menerjang Bossun.

"GYAAAA…. TUBUHKUUU! ITTAAAAIII!"

Dan… yeah, itulah akhir dari fanfic ini.

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

 **END**

 **HUWAA… Ini Fanfic pertama saya di Fandom Sket Dance. Maaf jika tidak humor banget seperti Fanfic lainnya. Saya kurang yakin dengan daya humor saya. Hehehe…**

 **Lagi pula, Fanfic Indo di fandom ini sangat sedikit. Saya merasa perlu untuk memperbanyak. Meski sedikit-sedikit.**

 **Ne, semoga Fanfic ini dapat di terima baik. Yoroshiku ne~**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan.**

 **REVIEW, ONEGAII!**


End file.
